1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to eye protective devices, and, in particular to goggles commonly used in swimming.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Ihrcke, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,070 describes industrial goggles in which a pair of crystal or lens containing guards are joined together by an adjustable flexible bridge piece.
Pealersen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,725 describes an eye shield made of flexible material including the portion which extends over the bridge of the nose.
In Malcore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,690, the nose bridge piece between the eye cups of a pair of goggles is adjustably secured to each eye cup for adjustment to the contour of the wearer's face.
The patent to McLeod, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,382 pertains to an eye shield in which flexible straps are threaded through transverse slots in the eye shield.
The Wade patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,898 pertains to eye shields for protecting the eyes of the wearer. The shield is of Bakelite* material drilled with holes to receive a flexible holding cord. Adjustable pad elements are maintained in position by the cord on the underside of the shield in the region of the wearer's nose.
In Helfrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,721 a single elastic means connects together a pair of cup members making up the goggles.
The sunglasses of Markovitz, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,977 have upper and lower frame members which contain an elastic cord that can be extended to fit around the wearer's ears.
In general, then it can be said that the attachment of straps or pull cords to the outer edge of each eye piece to keep the goggles in place is customary and well known in the art. A drawback is that you can never pull the straps tight enough to get adequate pressure to the nose bridge area on the inside edge of each eye piece. The result is that during diving and swimming the eye pieces of the goggles fill with water and will shift drastically during a dive.
Also while it is known to extend a strap or pull cord over the nose bridge area, prior art arrangements have not permitted tightening of same to increase pressure about the nose bridge area.